geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Cerdic von Wessex
Cerdic war von 519 bis 534 oder 538 bis 554 der erste König der Gewissae, die später das Königreich Wessex bildeten. Er gilt als Stammvater von Haus Wessex. Die Existenz und das Leben von Cerdic sind umstritten und einige Historiker haben vermutet, dass er gar nicht existierte, doch dies ist die Ansicht einer Minderheit. Möglicherweise basierte Geoffrey of Monmouths legendärer König Keredic auf ihm. Geschichte Cerdic soll der Sohn eines Elesa gewesen sein, Enkel von Gewis und von Wotan abgestammt haben. Sein Sohn war angeblich Cynric, möglicherweise aber auch Creoda, der wiederum vielleicht der Vater von Cynric war. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Cerdic ist ein Mysterium. Die übliche Geschichte, wie sie von der Angelsächsischen Chronik berichtet wird, besagt, dass Cerdic der Sohn von Elesa war und mit seinem Sohn Cynric 495 nach Britannien kam. Sie landeten mit fünf Schiffen bei Cerdicesford und kämpften an diesem Tag mit den Britonen. ASC, Jahr 495 508 bekämpften sie den britonischen König Natanleod ASC, Jahr 508 und 519 "erhielten" er und Cynric die Regierung der Westsachsen. ASC, Jahr 519 Die Daten sind jedoch widersprüchlich. Die Einführung der Angelsächsischen Chronik berichtet, dass Cerdic und Cynric 494 in Britannien ankamen und nach sechs Jahren Wessex eroberten, was jedoch das Jahr 500 wäre, nicht 519. 519 ist jedoch wahrscheinlicher, sonst wäre Cerdic unnatürlich alt gewesen zur Zeit, als er schließlich starb. Akzeptiert man die Zeit von sechs Jahren, so dürfte seine Ankunft vermutlich um 513/4 stattgefunden haben, dem Jahr, das die ASC einem anderen Paar zuschreibt, Stuff und Wihtgar, die ebenfalls in Cerdicesford erschienen sein sollen und die Britonen in die Flucht schlugen. Möglicherweise verwechselten die Schreiber die Daten oder Sachsen in ihrem Versuch, Wessex einen alten Stammbaum zu verschaffen. Es ist möglich, dass wenn man die Daten zurückrechnet (basierend auf dem Osterzyklus von Feiertagen, der sich alle neunzehn Jahre wiederholt), dass sie von 519 zurückrechneten, statt vorwärts, was Cerdics Herrschaft 538 beginnen lassen würde, ein viel befriedigenderes Datum. Barbara Yorke, "Cerdic" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Dieses neu berechnete Darum beraubt uns der Möglichkeit, ihn mit Artus zusammenstoßen zu lassen. Die ursprünglichen Daten für Cerdics Herrschaft (494-516), erlauben es, anzunehmen, dass Cerdic vielleicht in der Schlacht von Mons Badonicus getötet wurde, wobei dies allerdings eher Aelle von Sussex zugeschrieben wird. Noch verwirrender ist, dass Cerdic ein britonischer Name ist, kein sächsischer, so wie Ceredig und Caradoc. John T. Koch, Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia Barbara Yorke, Wessex in the Early Middle Ages Da keine unabhängigen Berichte überlebt haben, um Cerdics Existenz zu beweisen, muss man Schlussfolgerungen ziehen. Es wurde vermutet, dass Cerdic ein britonischer Häuptling gewesen sein könnte, der als Verwalter (und nicht als Herrscher mit ererbter Position) nach der römischen Art das Land um Salisbury verwaltete: Wiltshire und Somerset. Es ist sogar möglich, dass er oder seine Verwandten in den sächsischen Adel einheirateten, da die Sachsen bereits in Britannien zu siedeln begannen. Mit sächsischer Unterstützung erklärte sich Cerdic möglicherweise selbst zum König und begründete gegen 519 (oder 538 ) eine Dynastie. Die Britonen hätten ihn in diesem Fall als Verräter angesehen, wodurch die ihm zugeschriebenen Schlachten gegen die Britonen im Jahr 527 ASC, Jahr 527 (oder 546) tatsächlich stattgefunden können hätten. Cerdics Vater Elesa wurde von einigen Gelehrten mit dem romano-Britonen Elasius gleichgesetzt, dem "Häuptling der Region", der sich mit Germanus von Auxerre traf. D. Nicholl, Celts, Romans and Saxons J. N. L. Myres erwähnte, dass als Cerdic und Cynric zum ersten mal in der Angelsächsischen Chronik 495 erwähnt werden, sie als Ealdormen beschrieben werden, was zu dieser Zeit ein recht geringer Rang war. "Es ist somit merkwürdig, Wort Ealdorman hier benutzt zu finden, um die Anführer dessen zu beschreiben, was eine unabhängige Gruppe von Invasoren zu sein behauptet, deren Ursprung und Autorität nicht anders angegeben werden. Es sieht sehr danach aus, als ob ein Hinweis verpackt wurde, dass Cerdic und sein Volk ihre Stellung dem verdankten, dass sie bereits mit Verwaltungsangelegenheiten unter Römischer Autorität betraut waren an diesem Teil der Sachsenküste." J. N. L. Myres, The English Settlements Weiterhin wird auch erst 519 erklärt, dass Cerdic und Cynric begannen zu herrschen, was vermuten lässt, dass sie aufhörten, abhängige Vasallen oder Ealdormen zu sein, und unabhängige Könige aus eigenem Recht wurden. Myres glaubt, dass "es somit möglich ist ... von Cerdic als Anführer einer teils britonischen Adelsfamilie zu denken, mit umfangreichen territorialen Interessen am westlichen Ende der Sachsenküste. Als solcher könnte er durchaus in den letzten Tagen der Römischen oder nach-römischen Autorität mit ihrer Verteidigung betraut worden sein. Er wäre dann das, was man mit späteren angelsächsischen Begriffen als Ealdorman beschreiben könnte. ... Wenn so eine dominante einheimische Familie wie die von Cerdic bereits Blutsverwandtschaft mit existierenden sächsischen und jütischen Siedlern an diesem Ende der Sachsenküste geschlossen hätte, hätte es durchaus verführerisch gewesen sein könnten, als die römische Autorität einmal verschwunden war, weiter zu gehen. Sie hätten die Angelegenheiten in die eigenen Hände nehmen können und nachdem sie jede verbliebene Widerstandszelle konkurrierender britonischer Häuptlinge eliminiert hatten, so wie den mysteriösen Natanleod der Annalen 508, konnte sie "beginnen zu regieren" ohne zukünftig irgend eine übergeordnete Autorität anzuerkennen." Ein Schlüssel zu seiner Herkunft ist auch der Name seines Stammes. Er war als Häuptling der Gewissae bekannt (der Name Wessex entstand erst zwei Jahrhunderte später). Dieser Name stammt von seinem Urgroßvater Gewis, ein weiterer britonischer Name, wichtiger ist jedoch, dass die Gewissae ursprünglich ein Stamm oder eine Gruppe von Stämmen waren, die im Gebiet um Shropshire und Herefordshire lebten, bis hinein in das Gebiet von Ergyng. Das Wort Gewissae kann benutzt werden, um eine verbündete Armee zu beschreiben, die möglicherweise aus Kelten und Sachsen bestand und die kein festes Gebiet hatte, sondern sich im Gebiet von Wiltshire und Somerset bewegte. Cerdic könnte ein Prinz der Gewissae in Wales gewesen sein, möglicherweise in Ergyng, was ihn zu einem Verwandten von Gwrgan oder Caradog Freichfras machen könnte. Er wurde vielleicht aufgrund seiner Sympathie gegenüber den Sachsen aus Ergyng vertrieben, und floh vielleicht mit einer Armee von Stammesangehörigen über den Englischen Kanal in die Bretagne, wohin andere britonische Stämme ausgewandert waren. Von dort kehrte er dann möglicherweise ein paar Jahre später zurück und versuchte, seine Ländereien zurück zu erlangen, aber mit einer Armee aus sächsischen Söldnern. Ceredicesford, wo er angeblich landete, ist in Hampshire nahe der Mündung des Solent. Es gibt jedoch keine archäologischen Hinweise, die diese Theorie oder irgend eine andere unterstützen. Das Gebiet enthält mehr Fundstücke der Jüten (die sich auf der Isle of Wight angesiedelt hatten), als der Sachsen, deren archäologische Hinweise sich mehr im Westen befinden, in Somerset und Wiltshire. Es ist auch möglich, dass Cerdic gar nichts mit Wessex zu tun hatte. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet, dass Cerdic und Cynric 530 (was 549 sein könnte) die Isle of Wight "erhielten" und Männer in Wihtgarasburh erschlugen. Die Isle of Wight war von Jüten besetzt, nicht Sachsen. Es wurde auch vermutet, dass Wihtgarasburh tatsächlich Wigtown in Galloway sein könnte, und dass Cerdic seine sächsischen Truppen zum Kampf in den Norden führte. Erst später zogen seine Nachfahren nach Süden, doch Cerdic war ein so großer Held geworden, dass sein Name mit dem später entstehenden Königreich in Verbindung gesetzt wurde. Das ist nur eine Vermutung, aber keine unmögliche, denn es erklärt die abweichenden Jahre nach seinem Tod. Cerdic starb entweder 534 ASC, Jahr 534 oder 554 und soll in Ceredicesbeorg im nördlichen Teil von Hampshire begraben worden sein, es wurde aber auch dass er in Northumbria starb und begraben wurde. Geoffrey of Monmouth Keredic war laut Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia Regum Britanniae ein legendärer König von Britannien. Keredic könnte eine Vermischung von Cerdic von Wessex sein, der trotz seiner politischen Bindung zu den Sachsen wahrscheinlich selbst halb britonisch war, und Ceredig von Elmet, der über Elmet regierte, bis er von Edwin von Northumbria besiegt wurde. Geschichte Keredic ist der Nachfolger von Malgo. Geoffrey erzählt, er würde den Bürgerkrieg lieben und Gott und die Briten hassen. Die Sachsen wussten um seinen Charakter und gingen nach Irland, um Gormund, König der Vandalen (hier der Afrikaner) um Hilfe zu bitten. Gemeinsam zogen sie nach Britannien, das durch Keredic in ständige Kriege verwickelt war. Gormund führte gemeinsam mit den Sachsen Krieg gegen Keredic, den sie nach Cirencester jagten. Dann kam ihnen Isembard, der Neffe des Frankenkönigs zur Hilfe. Sie konnten Cirencester niederbrennen und Keredic nach Wales treiben, wo Gormund mit seinen Männern schreckliche Verwüstungen anrichtete. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 11, Kapitel 1 Schließlich, nach einer längeren Zeit, wählten die Prinzen von Britannien Cadvan zu Keredics Nachfolger. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 12, Kapitel 1 Trivia Im Film King Arthur von 2004 werden Cerdic und Cynric als sächsische Eroberer dargestellt, die von Artus und Lancelot getötet werden. Cerdic wird dargestellt von Stellan Skarsgard, Cynric von Til Schweiger. Stammtafel # Wotan ## Baeldaeg ### Brand #### Gewis ##### Elesa ###### ♔ Cerdic (519-534 / 538-554) ####### Creoda ######## ♔ Cynric (534-560 / 554-571/81) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Wessex Kategorie:König von Wessex